


The Joys of Creating

by BumbleBooty



Series: The Aventures of Preggo Prowl [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And jazz is very happy about this, M/M, Mpreg, Prowl is pregnant, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, very, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: The war has ended, and Prowl bonded with Jazz. As a result of this bond, prowl becomes sparked, and Jazz is more than enthusiastic to show exactly how much he loves carriers.





	The Joys of Creating

Prowl's back arched as Jazz bit into his grille, Onix hands sliding down an equally dark stomach. Jazz' fingers deftly kneaded the swollen protoform, engine purring his approval as his tongue striped against the joint of his hood lock. He pulled his head back, that infamous grin replaced by a true, genuine smile, stretching across the expanse of his white faceplate as he regarded the carrier beneath him.

"Ya know prowler, ya look absolutely delicious all spread out beneath me. All warm and full..." That grin disappeared once more as Jazz leant forwards, kissing at the cables and tubes that made up Prowl's throat. The former tactician couldn't help but let out a needy whine, his hands gripping Jazz' biceps as his legs squeezed the slimmer mech's waist.

A breathy chuckle escaped the prone mech, as his hands drifted to rest above Jazz' headlights. "Well, I would certainly hope you find me 'delicious', considering what you've done to my frame." Prowl shot Jazz a mildly credulous look, eyes flickering down to his swollen middle. The action was followed by a happy chime of a laugh, as Jazz sat back on his heels to nuzzle his cheek against Prowl's stomach. "Awwwwe~ How could I possibly not find this attractive Prowler?" The ex-saboteur giggled out, visor glinting a playful light as black hands slid around his waist. "After all, the bigger this belly gets, the bigger our bitlet could be. And I need me a nice, strong bitlet babe~"

Prowl smiled softly, hands softly caressing Jazz' face as the other softly kissed the swell of his stomach. "After all, a beautiful, healthy carrier produces beautiful, healthy bitlets after all." Jazz murmured, kissing slightly lower, lower, lower, on a decisive path towards the joint between his lovers legs. Prowl shuddered softly, his doorwings flaring against the sheets as he laid his head back down and shuttered his optics.

Prowl's own engine lit into a deep rumble as Jazz' lips pressed against his interface panel, a quick swipe of his tongue following the kiss in a teasing greeting to the heated panel. "A happy, healthy carrier, ready to give me a sparklin just as amazing as he is." Jazz purred out, pressing another kiss to the panel with decisively more pressure, a soft, hungry noise escaping his vocalizer as his hands slid back from beneath the Datsun, softly massaging his hips with his thumbs.

The panel slid back with ease, Jazz' glossa sliding between the plush folds of the sillica rich valve, his hands gripping slightly harder as another noise escaped him. Prowl's hands slid to the berth, gripping the padding and making a moan of his own as the contact to his interface set his systems ablaze. "It does require two mechs to create Jazz." Prowl teased, spreading his thighs a little wider in appreciation. "However, I must admit I greatly enjoy the...ah... enthusiasm of your appreciation, Jazz."

Jazz let his engine rev, shifting his grip to Prowl's thighs and forcing them slightly wider. "Oh sweetspark, I ain't even showed you how 'appreciative' I am. We still gotta warm ya up a bit for that." He purred, a sharp grin gracing his lip plates as he set to work, glossa pressing into the quivering cavern below him. An act greatly appreciated by the praxian, judging from the sharp inhale and arching back following the intrusion.

Jazz certainly didn't slack while 'showing his approval', glossa expertly granting pleasure to the mech he had fallen so hard for during the war. It had been quite the ordeal to win the other black and white over, due to his firm belief in his upbringing. It was widely known by all that praxians had some...particularities regarding interface and relationships. The most difficult thing to do, was to court a mech whom had already had sparkling with another mech. Sadly, Smokescreen and Bluestreak's sire had passed with Praxius, and the customary grieving period had left Prowl out of the relationship search for much of the war.

Jazz hadn't let that discourage him however, stepping in to help raise the two younglings into wonderful mechs, and successfully placing himself on the elder datsun's romantic radar. After the grand deadlock of a war finally ended, (and many, many embarrassing dates and extravagant courtship gifts,) Prowl had accepted Jazz' offer to become bonded.

The experience of bonding was beyond compare.  
Feeling Prowl- everything he was and could be- lead both of them into a strut-shattering overload, and Prowl into the gestation of their first sparkling.

Jazz, to put it simply, could not WAIT to be a sire. He was already spoiling prowl rotten with energon goodies and rust sticks, buying up all manner of toys and books for the bitlet, and naturally dragging him to the berth at any given opportunity. Mirage couldn't help but jest at how little they had accomplished since the happy news had be delivered by Ratchet. It most definitely wasn't Jazz' fault though! Both Praxian and Polyhexian frametypes had high interface drives. And the way the bitlet's quickly growing frame swelled Prowl's own was a remarkable turn on for Jazz.

Prowl was truly a 'healthy' carrier, adding on an extra 500 pounds or so by his third gestational cycle. And with each metacycle, that pride and lust for his mate's frame has grown, until Jazz barely found himself able to focus when away from prowl, his thoughts occupied with the Prowl's calipers would clench on his glossa, or how his wings would flutter when his spike hit the smaller's ceiling node just right. Even their current romp had spawned from Prowl simply topping off his fuel reserve.

Jazz grinned against prowl, watching the way Prowl's claws sank into their berth topper each time he drug his glossa against the top of his valve. He pulled him a little closer, engine revving as lubricant escaped his hungry mouth and stained his chin. The datsun bucked his hips lightly, releasing a pitched keen as Jazz removed his glossa, his dentae dragging along one of the fluffy lips of his valve. " What's wrong babe? Needy?" He teased, one servo abandoning Prowl's thigh to lightly rub his anterior node.

"Primus yes!" Prowl growled, leg twitching as that wonderful servo slid lower, one digit pressing into the recently deserted hole. Just that single digit made Prowl's ventilations hitch, rolling his hips onto that addictive intruder. "Slag Jazz, more!" Prowl moaned, his claws kneading the foam beneath his servos as his lover caressed the walls of his valve. Jazz straightened his frame, lightly thrusting his servo as he leant up to steal a kiss from his lover.

"You're so perfect Prowl. I don't know how I ever managed to lure you to my berth, but like frag if you're ever gonna leave." Another kiss followed, full of passion and glossa and need filled moans, neither mech knowing exactly which was making the noise at this point. The kiss parted when Prowl's head tossed back further, a second servo pressing inside with it's brother in an attempt to stretch the aroused carrier enough to take his lover's spike once more.

Jazz nipped at Prowl's throat again, lapping at the marks he had already left and grinning into the cable. His free hand slid upwards, gently fondling Prowl's right headlight to draw more needy moans from the black and white beneath Jazz. A third servo now joined the other two, stretching as far as they could allow and causing Prowl to gasp, his right hand gripping the XOps' pauldron with surprising strength. Jazz leaned in to steal another kiss, his field shimmering in a soft apology for the rushed stretch. Prowl gratefully accepted, his lipplates hungry against Jazz' own, and his valve hungrily milking his servos for an overload that wouldn't come yet.

Purring engines and soft moans dominated the room for a long moment. Eventually, the purr became a needy rev, and the moans gave way to sharp cries and hungry moans. Jazz abruptly removed his digits (resulting in a very disgruntled moan from prowl), ignoring the slight tremble as his spike pressurized into his wet servo. He knew to keep his strokes light, already far too excited to treasure the sharp jerks of his palm against his spike.

The lack of stimulation was most certainly worth the sacrifice however, as Jazz lined himself up with the gaping entrance of Prowl's primary interface port. He knew he could never deny the growl of possession that slipped from him as prowl leaned up onto his elbows, legs spread on either side of Jazz' hips to watch him enter with the upmost hunger in his optics.

Prowl purred as Jazz pushed forwards, doorwings flickering into a sharp 'vee' as pleasure spiked through his EM field. The pressure of his lover's spike snugly within him was absolutely delectable, and he gratefully moaned his approval. Jazz' thighs shocked against Prowl's own, black hips joined to a tight seam as Prowl allowed himself to fall back once more.

The grip on his hips returned once more, pulling him even closer as Jazz slowly slid back out, rolling his hips lightly once it was only the tip of his spike that remained inside, grinding the tip against that wonderful cluster of nodes just inside the entrance of the enforcer's valve.

Jazz grunted quietly as he slid back inside, the wet squelch betraying just how aroused Prowl already was. Said Datsun panted softly, one hand coming up to grip his pillow as Jazz increased the pace, growling his approval as Prowl's calipers rolled in a delightful pattern against his spike, pulling him deeper and deeper into that hot valve, until he found himself harshly gripping the carrier's hips, grinding into him as the Datsun cried out his pleasure below him.

The force from his thrusts was more than enough to jostle Prowl's frame, but his sparkling's extra weight kept him from sliding further up the berth as that delightful spike pressed into the cover of his gestational chamber. Jazz gave a deep growl, one arm sliding beneath Prowl's hips in order to yank him upwards a few inches, causing the praxian to flail slightly and cry out as Jazz struck his chamber's seal directly.

Their rhythm lost meaning then, their loving dance crumbling into a primal instinct of _need, take, claim_ as their overloads drew nearer and nearer. With a deep growl, Jazz tugged prowl upwards a little more and forced his way through the jelly-like plug of his gestational chamber, arching over the squealing praxian as his overload finally hit. Wave after wave of transfluid flooded Prowl's chamber, spurred on by the sporadic clenching of Prowl's own overload.

They lay together afterwards, panting as their plating pinged with excess heat and their fans screamed in unison. Jazz eventually managed to push up onto his servos, grinning at Prowl's absolutely blissed out expression. Oral lubricant streaked down his chin, and his pillow and berth topper were absolutely shredded. He chuckled and shook his head, unwilling to count how many have been destroyed by Prowl during a good overload. He leaned down and gently kissed the swell of Prowl's stomach again, his servos rubbing the stretched sides as Jazz hummed a soft Melody against the warm protoform. White hands softly cupped his own, and Jazz grinned wider.

He really couldn't wait to meet their little Ricochet.


End file.
